Online account management has become increasingly prevalent in recent years. However, with each new account, a user must remember a new username and password. For security purposes users often use a different username and/or password for each account so that if one account is compromised the remainder remain safe. In some instances, even if a user wished to use the same username or password, the username may be taken by another user or the online account system may have different password standards, forcing the user to use a different username or password. Keeping track of all the usernames and passwords can be difficult. Furthermore, setting up an online account can be difficult or confusing to some users.